Cherries and Soft Evening Kisses
by Deathtotheking
Summary: Fiolee, A terrible storm after a long hard fight leads Fionna to take the closest shelter she can reach, too bad if Marshall Lee doesn't like it. Too bad she didn't realize how worn out she was. Bad little boy.


WARNING:  
LEMON!  
This is not attached to my current Fiolee fiction, but it definitely spawned from it.

There are NO spoilers in this. This is just a nice bit of smut for you, as I take a break from the current fiction.

ENJOY!

* * *

Fionna was jogging back to the tree house as the rain wailed down on her. She shivered slightly as a gust of wind ripped through her, pelting hard bullets of water at her, stinging her wounds. She wrapped her arms across her chest as her jog against the wind became no more than a very slow walk. She should have saved this particular adventure for a day that Cake could have come, she thought, as her ankle throbbed painfully and the cuts up her legs dripped blood onto her shredded stockings that hung haphazardly half way down her legs.

The wind howled louder in her ears and threw her down. She panicked slightly as she started skidding across the wet grass and she reached around into her pack quickly, and gripping her sword painfully in her bruised hands, her wrists throbbing like her ankle, she slammed her sword into the ground. A moment of calm came back over her, and she ducked her head into her arm, her wet bunny eared hat drooping. She sighed. She wasn't going to make it home in this weather. At least not in this condition.

She laid on the ground trying hard to think. She had whatever the forest could offer in the way of cover, but at a shiver from her body she knew that wouldn't be what happened. She sighed, and looked off to where the cliffs where, and sat up, the wind dying down a little. Marshall Lee would probably be home right now, seeing as it was nearing the end of the day, though he might be sleeping. If he wasn't in she would merely stay in a corner and not touch anything.

She made her slow way to his home, praying to reach the shelter of the rocks quickly, as she repeatedly stabbed the ground and dragged her body forward. She reached his home after what seemed hours, her body aching, and her head pounding. She knew she wasn't fairing well in the storm, but she chose to ignore this. She finally fell forward into the graceful shelter under the rocks, dripping and shivering. She felt sick and turned, throwing her head out the side of the cave, full noise of the storm returning in her ears, so she could upchuck violently. So not a math day, she though, dragging herself towards the door.

She knocked lightly, but hearing no answer, she quietly opened the door and slipped in. "Marshall?" she called around, with no response other than the dripping of her clothes on the floor. She leaned against the side of the wall, falling hard on her tail bone. She blinked slowly. Her body ached too much today, the walk home had been brutal. She needed warmth, and to clean and bind her cuts, and... and...

XxX

Marshall Lee yawned and stretched, looking up at the ceiling. Last nights pranking had almost gotten him caught in the sun, but everything had been so radical he didn't truly care. He leaned to the side, looking at his axe bass. Man he loved that thing, he always had the best jams on it, though he found it funny that he had had it for so long, it had been what entertained him all these years, though the past 500 or so, starting from when Gumball had been born, had been much more fun.

He floated out of bed, and down the stairs, and directly to the fridge, and a bowl full of cherries found a way into his lap as he sat on the counter, facing the sink, noming on them mindlessly. He didn't smell it at first, nor hear it over the sound of the still raging storm, but he paused when he heard a near by trickle of water. He glanced at the sink, but seeing as it was empty, save for the colorless cherries, he looked around. It took him another second of waking up, but he smelled it. First it was Fionna, and he relaxed, though he was pissed she had snuck into his house. The second was the strong, bitter tang of the smell of blood.

He felt a disconcerting sense of dread, as he began to walk around the island counter in the kitchen, to see the trail of water, which lead to a body right by the front door. He turned on the lights, feeling worse than before, and saw her curled on her side, clothes worse for wear, but what really got him wasn't her cuts, or bruises, of which she had plenty, making him wince. It wasn't even her clearly injured ankle, but the color of her skin which made him feel cold.

She was white. She wasn't her usual peachy pink color, though no where close to the pink of Gumball, she wasn't even flushed, or the slightly grey color she became when she got really sick. Honestly it kind of scared him.

"Fionna?" he said softly, quickly kneeling by her side, but when she didn't move, he placed a hand on her shoulder to shake he gently, only to find her skin was colder than ice.

"Fionna!" he said in earnest shaking her roughly, a little more wigged out than before. She groaned lightly, her head falling to the side, but seemed to not be able to respond. He knew she had to heat up, and he glanced around, looking to the pounding storm that took it's bitter anger out on the land of Aaa.

He looked down again, feeling awkward, but knowing he didn't really have a choice, her lifted her into his arms. She completely soaked his shirt in a second and he floated upstairs, and into his bathroom, and started to fill the tub with warm water. He pushed the dirtier thoughts hard from his mind. How long had he dreamed of Fionna, dreamed of bathing with her, of holding her close and her wanting to be there.

He grimaced at his mind, Fionna, for all her crushes, would never really like him. He just needed to get over it. He felt so vulnerable, when it came to feelings. He didn't really like it. For so long he had been alone, and though he could know all he wanted to, the practical application sometimes fell through. He couldn't decide if it helped being trapped in his body so young. He sighed and slowly, careful to keep his mind on other things, began to take off Fionna's shoes and tights. How he had wished that night in the graveyard she would have said his name. Had told him she loved him. Kissed his face and hugged him.

He should have know the adventuress wouldn't do as he expected. But her yelling shocked him. It wasn't that she was upset. It was that he could hear the pain in her voice. He supposed he would just have to let her go. To let her go off to Prince Gumball and his candy coated world. Maybe that's what she needed in the end. Maybe she was so strong during the day, so dedicated to her cause and others, that she just needed something very sweet in the end.

Marshall's fists clenched as he thought about it. Stupid pink prince with his stupid outfits and his stupid candy people. What the hell was his problem. Stupid candy breath. He grumbled and looked down at Fionna sighing again. Her legs really were worse for wear. Her ankle defiantly needed some ice, and he set aside all feelings, of her and Gumball, and tugged her wet skirt off in a fluid motion. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her from moving as he leaned against her, freeing a hand to unbutton the soaked hat, letting her icy damp hair tumble to the floor. Ignoring all other thoughts other than his friend was hurt he pulled off her shirt and gently placed her in the warm water.

He didn't bother looking where it counted, knowing this would only lead to him biting his own tongue. Fionna whimpered a little, and Marshall kept a close watch on her, making sure she didn't drown. He felt a bit better as her skin became a blotchy red color, and slowly calmed down to a flushed peach. Her face became a little more flushed as she slept in the tub, and after a quick check of her forehead he drained the tub, immediately wrapping her in a huge fluffy bath sheet, grabbing a separate one for her hair.

He lifted her easily and brought her out to his room. He scrounged around, grabbing one of his red plaid shirts and a pair of dark shorts. He turned her around drying her as best he could before he dropped the towel to reveal her back to him. He quickly undid her bra and slung his shirt around her, holding it shut tightly in his shaking hands as he buttoned it. He laid her on his bed then, and watching her face as she slept, shimmied her out of her underwear. He patted her down quickly with the towel and almost violently yanked the pants on.

He laid her properly in his bed, throwing a blanket over her body, and he descended the steps to grab crackers and juice from his fridge. He placed these on the night stand, along with the bowl of cherries, and grabbed her clothes, hanging them to dry. He grabbed the med kit from his bathroom and sat on the edge of his bed, pushing the blanket off her. He lifted Fionna's ankle gently, and propped it up on a pillow after binding it. He moved around her, cleaning her wounds, and covering them. A few of the bigger gashes he taped gauze over.

He grabbed some ice and placed it in a bag to set on her foot. He tilted her head to the side and gently took the towel off it, and began drying it, eventually grabbing his brush and softly pulling it through her shimmering golden hair. He hummed softly doing so, working in sections. He didn't feel like stoping his playing with her hair, seeing as she looked more peaceful in her sleep as he did. He tugged all her hair to the side and began to braid it, braiding firmly, though he was careful not to pull.

He didn't know why he was doing this. Fionna was someone so special to him yes, but she loved Gumball. Maybe... He shook his head and tied off her hair. He wanted to lay there with her. He wanted to wake up in the morning with her by his side. He hummed softly, dragging a chair over to the side of his bed. He didn't want her to wake up with him holding her hand, knowing her as he did she would probably flip, and say she wasn't that hurt in the first place before running off.

He hummed a lullaby softly, and slowly as night turned to day, he slept by her side.

XxX

Fionna woke feeling warm. She was snuggled in something soft, her head didn't even pound and her ankle felt fine. She opened her eyes slowly, the room she was in was dark, but she knew it must be midday, at earliest. She sat up slowly, looking around, thinking to the slog it had been to get home. She frowned. She hadn't gotten home, but then, where was she?

She thought back, the pouring rain, throwing up outside the cave, the cave...Marshall Lee! She was in Marshall Lee's house, she remembered now, falling asleep against the wall. But she was too comfortable to be downstairs...

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked to her right, and felt a sudden sense of warmth in her chest. Marshall Lee was completely passed out next to her, head and torso fallen forward onto the bed, his hand slightly outstretched towards her. She felt a little bad, knowing she must have made him worried, and by the open medical kit on his desk, he had been the one to heal her. She shifted, grabbing the bag of water off her leg, knowing it must have been ice.

She pulled the covers back and froze. These weren't her clothes. She shifted her chest and wiggled a little and cried out in the shocking discovery that she no longer wore even her undergarments. In one second she was full of angry rage knowing Marshall must have taken them.

At her scream he jumped out of his seat, looking tired, but she screamed again, and flung at him trying to punch every inch of him that she could reach. She felt humiliated. He had seen her, her naked body. He had seen her NAKED body!

She felt like crying. He had seen her ugly, twisted form. He must think her gross.

Marshall stumbled back, knocking over the chair he had sat in, as she threw her fist and then several others following. Marshall yelled out and shoved back, but she didn't care, she was too angry, too upset.

Marshall suddenly smacked hard into her, flying back, landing on the bed. He sat on her stomach, pinning her hands above her head as her legs kicked around fruitlessly.

"Fionna!" he yelled, "Fionna calm down, you're with me!" He yelled sounding both shocked and a little ill at ease. She felt awful, but that warm feeling had returned at being restrained. Her mind immediately reminded her that he would never like her. Her limbs went still, and she turned her head as far away from him as she could and closed her eyes.

Unwillingly, she exhaled, sounding like a sob nearly. She had never felt so weak. She felt Marshall gently release her wrists, and slide off to the side of her. Feeling alone she turned on her side and a more hurt, lonely cry left her mouth as her eyes burned.

She was tugged sideways, and she felt arms wrap around her. She learned against him, fists clutching his shirt hard, as to her inner horror she felt tears run down her cheeks. Marshall hummed softly rocking her back and forth and she slowly came back down from her adrenaline rush.

"Why are you being so kind?" she asked softly. She looked up to him to meet his red staring gaze. He looked like he was asking a question.

"Because I care." he said simply. She felt the heat in her chest creep up her neck. "why were you so angry?" he asked gently, trying not to piss her off again. The heat blazed across her face and she ducked her head.

"Because you changed my clothes." she muttered. Now he blushed a little, and coughed looking at the ceiling for a moment as if it would tell him what to say.

"Well," he said, deciding he would stick with the truth, "You were freezing, so I gave you a bath."

"WHAT!" she yelled and he clamped his arms hard around her as she started to thrash out.

"Calm- cal- CALM DOWN!" he bellowed over her and she jumped, ducking her head. She tried to push down the heat in her face as Marshall began talking quickly. "I didn't have a choice. I woke up, and in a puddle at my door," he stressed the words, "was you, dripping wet, ice cold and as pale as could be. I didn't look at you, I didn't touch inappropriately. I dressed you, and your wounds and I sat by your side all night, day... thing."

Fionna felt hotter than before. "You didn't look?' she asked softly, his arms relaxing slightly.

"No."

Fionna bushed, "You didn't want to?"

She didn't know why she was asking. Marshall huffed a little and set her down, before getting up, "It doesn't matter."

His voice sounded strange, and a flicker of hope bloomed in her. "Tell me."

"No."

"Marshall,"

"No" his voice wavered.

"Marshall, I just need to know I-" she started but he was suddenly an inch from her face, breathing hard, eyes glowing.

"I wanted to. I wanted to wash you in all the wrong ways and make you dirty again. I wanted you to want to do what I want. I've wanted you for the longest time to say you love me back so that I could finally do what I dream of!" his temper flared and died in a heart beat. "I need..." he sighed and rubbed his arms feeling cold. "I need a shower." he looked sadly, knowing she would be long gone when he got out.

He felt sweaty too. How gross. He turned and shut the door to the bathroom, and stripped turning on the water in the shower. If he hadn't just blown any chance with Fionna ever, he would be VERY surprised.

Fionna sat on his bed mouth open. She felt the blush rise up her face, thinking about what Marshall had said, seeing as he obviously hadn't when he said it. He hadn't looked, but he had wanted to. She tugged the sleeve of his shirt that she wore, and looked at her bound cuts.

She glanced at the bathroom door wondering if she had the balls to do what she was thinking of. Slowly she slid out of his shirt, placing it gently on his chair, and with a little shake in her hands, she pulled off the shorts. She was grinning ear to ear however. She did like Marshall a lot, and if she was 100% honest with herself, she loved him, she had loved him after she realized that he was actually proficient in protecting himself, and it turned her on watching him fight. Slowly she came to adore everything about him, even his rather poorly timed jokes.

She walked to the bathroom door, sliding and closing it silently. She saw the outline of the grey green body, hidden behind the foggy panes of glass in the bathroom. She shivered, feeling the warmth of the steam, and slowly opened the door. As she shut it, a loud and obvious squeak made Marshall hiss, shoulders tensing in an instant, he flung around, ready for a fight but she flung her arms around him, hugging hard, suddenly not so sure she wanted him to see her, fearing rejection. She exhaled shakily and ducked her head, pressing herself against him to cover her body.

"Fionna?" Marshall Lee was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected to look down to see the slowly dampening golden hair of the very naked girl hugging a very naked him whilst he showered. He felt a heat kindle in him, and he lifted her chin to look at her, her very flushed face and bright eyes. He could feel his burn the bright red.

He didn't think about it, but in a second she was pinned against the glass, and he was kissing her. Pretty hard in fact. She leaned up, her need to gain dominance of the kiss being flawed by his taller height.

He hungrily flicked his tongue out, letting it stretch till it went down her throat, and Fionna made a small squeaking noise, but didn't draw back. More gently Marshall Lee let his tongue wander, before slowly pulling it back into his mouth. She was breathing heavily and he grinned, dropping his head to the crook of her neck.

She stilled, but he could hear the pounding blood right beneath her skin. He turned his head kissing her throat and collar bone gently, on hand resting on her hip lightly, the other holding the shoulder he wasn't kissing, a little more firmly, preventing her from moving. She jumped a little when he nipped her collar bone lightly, and her hand came up to grab the wrist of the shoulder he had pinned.

He kissed her lightly, waiting for him to push his hand down, but her breathing was still heavy, and her legs were shaking, and he grinned. She didn't need him to stop, she needed to be grounded, holding on to something solid so he could continue.

Bolstered by this knowledge he nipped at her a little harder and sucked her skin, possibly a little rough from his enthusiasm, but judging the groan she gave him, and how she tipped her head to the side so he had better access he figured she liked it that way.

He moved again, wedging a leg between hers, so she was nearly off the ground, arms wrapping around her. She gasped and he chuckled as it forced her legs to part and he could feel her tender flesh rubbing against his leg. The both let out a low groan and Marshall leaned down, biting her neck lightly, barely puncturing skin.

Fionna rolled her head, panting heavily, and dropped her head to the crook of his shoulder as he continued nibbling and bitting and placing soft kisses on her neck. She turned her head, and looked directly at his bite marks. Feeling unsure, she kissed under his jaw, and he stilled slightly. She ran her teeth over his flesh, stopping right above his marks, unsure if this was a good idea, but after hearing his breathing become sporadic as she waited. She placed her mouth over the mark, letting her tongue run lightly over them.

He exhaled trying to keep his breathing under control, but lost it with a shocked gasp as she sucked lightly. His fists clenched and he pressed her harder against the wall.

Fionna grinned, and though unsure she felt confident, and after another light kiss and suck, she pressed her tongue against the wound, hard.

Marshall gasped, his knee's buckling, and he fell back, Fionna sliding up from his leg to sit on his stomach as he fell down. He opened his eyes, feeling her pull back, and he saw her, arms over her very gifted chest, leaning her pelvis forward so he couldn't see as she sat just above his pelvis. He sat up, grabbing her wrists lightly, and tugging them. She let them drop, sort of, her hands placed firmly over her nipples.

He leaned forward, placing his lips against one of her hands, resting his hand on top of her other, while his free arm wrapped around her back. He flicked out his tongue, gently licking up and around her fingers, delving lightly between them. His other hand gently began to move hers, using her own fingers to stimulate herself, and after a bit her fingers parted, enough for his tongue to slip through, before her hands dropped and wrapped around the back of his head. He pinched her nipple lightly between to fingers and her breath hitched, pelvis grinding down on him, and he bit her nipple, definitely puncturing and she gasped, head thrown back, and she coughed as water went up her nose.

Marshall laughed, hauling her to her feet, shutting off the water and climbing out of the bath. Fionna hopped out and wrapped a towel firmly around her waist, crossing to the mirror to look at her reflection. She was flushed, and her neck was a little red, with bright red and purple patches in places, light bite marks on her neck. She looked at her chest, and at the surrounding ring of teeth marks around her nipple, a brilliant fanned out line of red trailing over her breast.

She blushed and Marshall appeared behind her, arms wrapping around her lightly. He pressed his lips to the side of her face, and she leaned in to him. He whispered softly under his breath, "May I?"

She wondered that herself, how far could this go? She looked at him in the mirror and he met her glance. He turned her to face him, lifting her on to the counter. He kissed her face lightly, "I won't ever leave you, I love you, I've loved you for a long time." his voice rang out with a seriousness and sincerity she had never heard.

She blushed. "I love you too." she grinned widely and his smile was so bright it dazzled her. She leaned in as they kissed, and she let Marshall be in control, allowing herself to be the one pampered for once.

Marshall chuckled and lifted her up purposefully letting her and his towel fall. She was red as he looked down at her shaved mound, and she chose to stare at the ceiling. Marshall noticed and chuckled darkly, his arms leaving around her momentarily.

She didn't move, not really thinking, but she jumped a foot when she felt it. A warm wet, and rough move up her slit. Marshall stood, and picked her up as she practiced breathing.

Marshall walked over to the bed, laying her down gently. Blushing, feeling embarrassed she flung one arm over her chest and the over to cover her lady part. Marshall slowly sank on to the bed next to her, bringing his lips to hers, his arm gently over her hand. She lost the battle for covering her boobs in an instant when he kissed her, because her arm shot up to hold him back.

Marshall kissed her, toying with her nipples and pinching them lightly. It was getting to the point that he was going to loose it soon, and his lonesome erection throbbed painfully. He rolled to his side taking a very deep breath, pinching his eyes shut, knowing that this time he would be the one in charge, knowing the Fionna wasn't exactly male genital savvy.

Thus, when he felt the slight touch on the tip of his penis a mere second later he nearly shot out of his skin. Fionna had sat up, and was very cautiously touching him. She didn't know how hard was too hard. Marshall watched her and she, not seeing any signs that she was doing something wrong, she slid a finger down the length of him, more than she wanted to think about going inside her body anyways.

She gripped the base of it firmly, but immediately let go when Marshall hissed under his breath. She threw her hands over her head, "Sorry!" she said nervously and Marshall groaned and chuckled.

"That was a good noise Fi." he said huskily, and she blushed, thinking about making Marshall moan. He gently guided her hand back to his cock, and wrapped her hand around it. He helped her hand start, before letting go, leaning against her shoulder.

She was rubbing more quickly now, but her hand started jerking sporadically, and she knew it was because there was too much friction and not enough liquid to move, at though he had already started to leak, it wasn't enough. She learned her head down, throwing her braided hair over her shoulder, she placed her lips on the tip of his penis.

She could feel the heat coming off of it, and she glanced up at Marshall who looked mesmerized, eyes nearly glowing, both wondering if she would. She opened her mouth gently and slid as much of his length into her mouth. Judging from what she could and couldn't fit in her mouth he was 9 inches or longer. She bobbed her head up and down and Marshall tensed, hands gripping the sheets by his sides tightly, breathing heavy.

She moved her hand along the part she couldn't reach, and she let her spit coat all of him. She pulled her head off when he was sufficiently covered, and sat up, her hand pounding up and down quickly. Marshall sat up to, one arm around her as he leaned heavily into her. She turned her head to the side, mouth over his bite marks again and she waited, tonguing them softly, listening to his breathing.

When he shook hard, breathing short gasps she bit him. Defiantly harder than she meant, and Marshall yelled "FUCK!", as thick ribbons of white covering her lapp and hand and he fell back.

She laid down next to him, kissing his lips softly, careful to keep her dirty hand from touching him. She looked at her hand, and curiosity got the better of her. She lifted it gently to her mouth, and stuck out only the very tip of her tongue.

She pinched her eyes shut as she tasted him. It was strong, and bitter and she jumped a little, Marshall chuckled, evidently having watched her. She made a face at him, and upon seeing his face challenging her, she stuck one of her more covered fingers into her mouth.

She immediately regretted the decision. While the after taste the first time had been bitter but with a sweet tang, this time her mouth was filled with strong bitter fluid. She made a face, and held it in her mouth, unwilling to lose and spit it out, but no more willing to swallow it. Marshall was nearly in tears from laughter, and with a warm damp towel he carefully cleaned her legs and hand.

Still laughing he brought it up to her mouth, and nodded at it. He looked so smug. Too smug in her opinion. She swallowed hard, trying not to grimace. Marshall looked a little taken a back at her defiance, but her face twisted in dislike and he smiled at her, reaching over to the bowl of cherries on the bed side. She wanted to be defiant still, but she felt as though the white stuff had curdled in her throat, and elected to stuff as many cherries in her mouth as possible.

Marshall chuckled again, "Sorry, vampire semen seems to be, more potent than any others. I'll work on that." Fionna nodded as she leaned over to the trash can to spit out what she felt mush have been 70 pits. She made a face at him, but he blushed, running his thumb over her lip, which had been dyed red by the cherries.

She blushed and ma leaned against her till she fell back on the mattress. He was kissing her again, tongue delving deep into her throat, tasting the cherries. She felt a little more choked laying on her back, but she didn't care. Marshall moved his hand down lower, gently slipping a finger over her clit and rubbed painfully slow. Fionna gasped for air and ma put a finger at her opening. She tensed tightly, and his finger suddenly stung against her.

"Relax," he said in a under tone, thumb still rubbing her clit, making her feel a swirling heat in her lower belly.

He pressed his finger against her more firmly, and she whimpered but allowed his finger to slid into her. She slowly loosened up while he rubbed her clit, making her pant, and a second finger joined the first, making her face pinch up slightly. He kissed her softly, bringing her into his arms, holding her tightly.

However when the third finger joined the others she whimpered loudly, trying to squirm out of his grip. He held her tightly, "It'll only hurt worse if I don't prepare you now." He said and she nodded, slowly relaxing against his fingers making her buck. He trailed his tongue down, rubbing it against her clit, letting his saliva trail down over his fingers helping him go faster, his cock throbbing painfully again.

He smiled as she moaned and moved his thumb and rubbed her clit faster. She slowly began to tense up. He smiled as he felt her constrict and she flung forward, as he held her tightly in his arms and she yelled, "Marshall!"

She fell back down and he moved around, lifting her hips up, dropping her legs over his hips. She watched him, finger gently rubbing her clit, as the head of his penis slid in and out of her gently. He slid a little further in and she mewled upsetly at him, her wide blue eyes filled with the heat they both felt, and a shine of pain.

He froze and looked at her, their gaze meeting again, and she nodded, relaxing as best she could. He waited for her muscles to unclench, kissing her strongly in apology as he thrust forward hard into her in one fluid motion.

She shrieked and sat up right, his arms holding her as her arms flailed out, squirming to get away from the pain. He waited as she gaped for air, arms clutching at his back and every now and again pounding against him. She shifted uncomfortably at the force within her. It was like being too full, and she continued to squirm. Marshall slowly rocked forward as she adjusted to the feeling.

Marshall gently rocked forward and back, only pulling out a little and thrusting in. Fionna seemed to be taking it well, as she laid her sweaty forehead on his collar bone. Fionna rocked slowly in time with Marshall, allowing him to take the lead, but he let her set the pace.

Slowly the two began to rock faster, both of them moaning, and Marshall's eyes blazed. He sat up straighter, lifting Fionna up with his arms, and she gripped his shoulders for a brace. He slammed up into her hard, and as quickly as he could go. Fionna was nearly bent double, her breathing heavy, and she tuned her head exposing her neck to him.

Marshall could feel them both get close, and he thrust harder. Fionna became louder, and his fangs grew, and he moved his head over to her neck ready for the perfect moment. Fionna tensed as he did and she screamed "Glob...Marshall... Fu- Fucking ..Marshall!"

He bit her hard as she came, teeth sinking deep into her neck and he came hard as her blood filled his mouth. "Fionna!" he yelled withdrawing his fangs as he filled her.

They fell back unto the bed, and Marshall exhaustedly moved to her side. Gently he licked the marks he had made, sealing them, and healing them. He smiled as he did so, knowing that they would last for a few months.

Fionna placed a weak hand on his chest, and he looked down at her, smiling slightly and kissed her.

"Will I be a vampire?" she asked, a little scared, turning her head to the side indicating the marks. He smiled and shook his head, laying by her side.

"Not, just yet."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her sweaty brow, falling back on the sheets. Their breathing evened out as they clung to each other, and day became night.

XxX

Cake was shaking in anger, as Prince Gumball kept a firm arm around her, as they stood at the entrance to Marshall Lee's home.

"Oh, just you wait until I sink my claws into that wretched boy!" she hissed fur standing on end. A nearly red Gumball grabbed Cake and took a step back.

"Well, um... we found Fionna. But," he blushed deeper, climbing onto Lord M.'s back, "Perhaps we should call later."

They rode back to the candy kingdom, Lord M consoling Cake, Prince Gumball still blushing, leaving the two lovers blissfully asleep.


End file.
